


Star-struck

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Askr's holding it's first talent show and there are new heroes fresh from Furtuna Entertainment here to show the Order how it's done!
Relationships: Itsuki/Cain (Fire Emblem)
Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Star-struck

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts. First Published January 28, 2020. "It's time for Askr's first talent show!"

The centre garden was bustling with life that morning. The past few months had been harsh and many more forest animals had moved into the garden. They all had their eyes on the prize and were eager to eat. They had swarmed their feeders to the point where even the slightest step would risk the accidental crushing of a small tail or paw. Kiran and Ranulf chatted and joked around while wading through the fluffy animals enjoying their task in the warm morning sun.  
  
All of a sudden Ranulf looked over to the entrance of the castle, which was over on the far side of the garden, the critters also heard something and many scattered in all different directions. Kiran looked around puzzled, to see what could have scared off their tiny patrons. It wasn’t long after that they both could clearly hear a group of people approaching them.

“Over here Itsuki!” a female voice cried out as they approached the inner garden.

“Tsubasa, it’s freezing, you and Kiria shouldn’t be out here! You’re sure to catch a cold!” a male voice responded.

“You do realize that they will just be able to follow our footprints in the snow, right Tsubasa?” another female voice spoke up.  
  
Before Kiran and Ranulf knew it three of Askr’s newest heroes had stumbled into the garden.

“Miss. Summoner!” Tsubasa cried, and rushed over to the baffled garden workers, “You have to help us! There’s a group of fans that have been hounding Itsuki! We need somewhere to hide!”

Kiran looked at her and then looked at the other two heroes that came up behind. Her eyes began to widen as she just stood there slighting pointing with a slight smile on her face, stuttering “K-k-kiria…” which were the only words that she was able to produce in her star-struck state.

“Miss. Summoner?” Tsubasa, asked quietly, tilting her head slightly.

Ranulf cut-in noticing Kiran’s state “Ah, over here, you can hide in the pond equipment shed.” He elbowed Kiran in the arm to wake her from her day dream, “I can hear a group of people that just entering the garden, you might want to hurry.” He told them and lead the three young heroes over to the shed that was just off to the side behind the pavilion.

Kiran followed the group as the made their way into the shed, “Right, we will come up with a distraction and send them in the wrong direction, you can count on us Kiria!” she exclaimed heroically, while Ranulf gave her a weird look.

“Thank you so much!” The three grateful heroes said as Tsubasa shut the door quietly to the shed.

Kiran and Ranulf walked back to the pavilion in anticipation of the oncoming group.

“You have a bit of a crush there, don’t cha?” He slyly asked Kiran with a smirk on his lips, and a twinkle in his eyes.

“Shut up!” Kiran pouted, swinging her fist to hit him in the arm while he laughed at her.

Just at the moment a group of heroes rounded the corner of the shrubbery arguing over who would be first to talk to Itsuki.

_“I’m sure they came this way, look at the prints Princess Veronica!” Valbar said interrupting the conversation, and pointing at the ground leading into the centre garden._

_“Mmm, the prints only enter this area and there are so many other tracks in the snow, It’s hard to tell which way they went.” Veronica ponder, “Selkie, can you follow their scent?” she asked, the look of determination in her eyes._

_“I wish I coulb Pwincess! But I camb down with a case of the sniffwles, anb there’s so many other swents, it’s harb to pick anything up!” she explained, “I’m sure I woulb feel much better if Itsuki woulb scwatch my heab and pway with me!” she added excitedly._

_“Perhaps we should ask our dear summoner and her furry companion?” Niles said pointing out Kiran and Ranulf across the garden._

“Okay, Ranulf, we got to get our stories straight.” Kiran whispered, as she eyed the group that entered the garden from afar, “What’s our story?” she asked looking back at him.

“Let’s see,” He responded, crossing his arm, and rubbing his chin with his other hand, “how about you tell them that there’s no way they would have been through here, if they had you would have been first too know, because you have a giant crush on that singer!” he smirked again.

“What!? No! It’s not like that!” Kiran turned to him in frustration, “Kiria is super famous and cool in my world, okay? I know all her songs and have all her albums, and I have never meet anyone that famous before, and now she’s here! How is that even possible? I just get so nervous, and start panicking… Oh! do you think it would be weird to asked her for an autograph?”

“Ah Kiran,” Ranulf raised his finger to say something and tried to interrupt her but stopped when Kiran shook her head and completely ignored him.

“No, not this time, I can’t let Kiria down, we have to come up with something quick!” she said with determination, punching her one hand into her fist.

“Kiran!” Ranulf said again, pulling at her sleeve trying to get her attention, “It’s too late, here they come!” He quietly said through his teeth.

“Summoner?” Veronica cooed, as she approached Kiran, she was followed by her small posse, “We are looking for Itsuki and his friends, can you point us in the direction that they went?”

“Why would you guys want to find them?” she asked trying to sound friendly and nonchalant.

“We heard that they were looking for a fourth member to help them with their performance during the talent show coming up. Naturally I want to volunteer.” Veronica calmly explained blankly staring directly at Kiran.

“AND Itsuki is so dreamy!” Tailtiu added while sighing deeply, the others agreed, and started chatting away about how cute Askr’s new hero was.

“Enough.” Veronica said sternly, hushing the excited group, “So, Kiran, where are they?” she demanded.

“A-a-a-h, I think I saw them in the kitchen this afternoon, no, wait, I mean this morning!” Kiran answered, but stumbled over her words.

“Are you lying to me, summoner?” Veronica squinted, and questioned her.

Kiran froze within Veronica’s cold stare, but Ranulf was quick to interrupt the two.

“Ladies, Ladies, and gentlemen,” He stepped between the two, trying to act cool and collected, “Why would you want to chase after a new boy like Itsuki? When you have a perfectly good specimen of a man right here?” he closed his eyes and smugly flexed he’s arms trying to get their attention.

The small group of heroes just stared at Ranulf, while a few of them exchanged glances. Kiran winced a let out a soft groan.

Ranulf peeked to gage their reaction, “Oookay,” He slapped Kiran on the back, “well, let’s just say if they had been here, Kiran wouldn’t be, she would be chasing after them too, she told me she’s also a big fan!” he told them with a wink.

Kiran was caught off guard and her face flushed bright red with embarrassment.

Veronica glared at Kiran, “How annoying.” she mumbled, looking away.

“Veronica, let’s just take their word, Indigo and I are freezing cold.” Silvia said, “We don’t even know if these footprints are Itsuki’s, they could belong to anyone helping in the gardens.” She added shivering.

“ _phoo_ , very well.” Veronica said disappointed in the outcome, “Let’s backtrack to the concert hall and see if we can find them.” She said turning to leave, the other heroes parted making a path for her, “she smiled, and whispered to herself, “He will be mine.”

The group of heroes that accompanied Veronica followed her lead and made their way out of the garden and back into the castle, Ranulf sighed a breath of relief, signaling that the coast was clear and the two began to walk back to the shed.

“Ah, your welcome.” Ranulf smiled, and told Kiran smugly.

“You know we were supposed to distract them, not give them nightmares!” Kiran rudely replied giving him the cold shoulder.

“Shows what you know, look someone slipped me their room number.” He laughed waving a piece of parchment.

“No way!” Kiran was shocked, “who’s is it!?” she reached out trying to grab at the note.

Ranulf was able to hold it up higher than Kiran’s grasping hands, “Don’t know. Someone must have slipped it in my pocket while leaving.” He crumpled it up with one hand and threw it into the nearby waste basket they passed by.

Kiran stopped, “Aren’t you curious?” she cried.

“Not at all.” He responded as they reached the shed, “It’s safe for you guys to come out now!” Ranulf sang out, knocking on the shed door.

The door slowly open and Tsubasa stuck her head out, “Oh thank goodness.” She sighed, and came out of the shed followed by Itsuki, “Thank you so much Miss. Summoner!”

“Yes, we are still trying to find our way around the castle, and we were not sure where to go to get away.” Itsuki said bowing deeply.

“Oh, it’s fine, and you can just call me Kiran, there’s no need to be so formal…” she froze, and the words were stuck in her throat when she noticed Kiria exiting the shed behind them.

The three new heroes gave her an odd look, “Is she going to be all right?” Kiria asked.

“Ah, she’s kind of a big fan.” Ranulf explained, nudging Kiran back to reality.

Kiran shook her head and snapped out of it, “I’m sorry Miss. Kiria I guess I’m just not use to seeing you here.” She laughed nervously, she then blushed, “Will you sign my…” she began digging her hands in her pocket searching for anything that she could use to get the autograph. Kiran’s eyes grow wide, “my weapon!” as she presented the sacred Breidabilk from her side that she used in all summoning events.

The three new heroes just stared at Kiran, watching the blood drain from her face. Kiria reached out to take the weapon.

“Nooo.” Ranulf cut in, taking the Askran weapon from Kiran’s hands, as Kiran pouted.

Tsubasa laughed, “It’s okay!” she took Kiran by the arm, “I use to be the same way around Kiria when I started working for Fortuna Entertainment!” she giggled, “you’ll get used to it!”

“Oooh, you and Itsuki must have started working after I came to Askr, I guess that’s why I don’t recognize you.” Kiran told Tsubasa, “I’m looking forward to seeing you all perform at the show!” she happily told them.

“We still need to find a fourth person to round out our performance at the talent show.” Kiria added, “It’s only in a few days and we still have a lot of work to do.” She turned to Kiran, “I’m happy to hear that we will see you there, maybe we can all have dinner together afterwards?”

“Dinner? With me?” Kiran asked, her eyes widened and glossed over.

“Of course! After all, you’re the one that summoned us here!” Kiria said, “I’m sure there’s so much you can teach us, maybe we can talk about where we can get some cute outfits like yours!” she smiled.

Kiran flushed bright red, “You think my outfit is cute?” she was completely smitten.

“Dinner sounds like a great plan, we really can’t thank you enough, but I’m afraid that we should head inside, I’m worried that Tusbasa and Kiria has spent too much time out in this cold.” Itsuki said with a concerned look on his face.

“Oh! Yes, sorry for keeping you out here for so long!” Kiran apologized, “I can’t wait to meet again after the show!”

As the three newest Askran heroes said their farewells and made their way back to the castle they could overhear their new friends arguing behind them.

“Give it back!” Kiran demanded.

Ranulf laughed at her, “What were you thinking?” he asked, shaking his head and handing the weapon back to her.

“I was thinking that it would’ve looked pretty cool!” She replied, posing dramatically with the weapon, “But, thanks for stopping me, that was a very dumb idea.” She added quietly as she hooked it back on her belt.

“Anytime.” He smiled, and they both laughed.

* * *

Tsubasa groaned in frustration as she held her phone above her head, the dangling charm sparkled as it caught the light.

“Give it up Tsubasa.” Kiria told her, “None of us seem to be picking up a signal here.” She sighed, and scuffed her foot on the stone floor of the hallway.

“I just wanted to send a topic. Just one!” Tsubasa said, shaking her head in frustration then staring at her phone, “I wanted to make sure Ms. Maiko knew where we were. I don’t want her to worry!” she said anxiously.

“We just have to make the most of our new situation, and see what happens.” Itsuki said trying to sound reassuring, “We should focus on the performance coming up,” he tried to change the subject to keep their hopes up, “we want to look like we fit in, so it’s important that we find a fourth person for our group.”

The other two agreed and they started walking down the hall again. It had been an interesting few days since they arrived in Askr. Not only did they stick out like a sore thumb, their combat techniques were completely different than the other heroes that came through the summoning portal.

When Itsuki explained to the Order of Heroes leaders about Fortuna Entertainment and how their Carnage forms worked with their mirages there was some apprehension about have the three heroes in Askr. Luckily Princess Sharena was wildly interested in their stories of the entertainment industry in their world and suggested that Askr put on their own show, inviting anyone who was interested in performing a chance to express themselves. She used this as an excuse to talk the three into opening the show which would also be an opportunity for Askr to get to know their newest heroes.

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Kiria asked, “I feel like we might have been turned around.” working on instincts she pulled out her phone, “Shit, I forgot…” she squeezed the device in her hand, “Even if it did work, I doubt there would have been a map of the Askr castle…”

“Look over there!” Tsubasa called out, she was looking out the window, “I think I know where we are. That’s the training yard that Anna showed us!” she cried out excitedly, pointing at distant figures sparring and working on their footwork.

“Good job Tsubasa!” Itsuki said, “Let’s head in that direction, maybe we can find…”

 _“Itsuki?”_ a deep voice resonating from Itsuki’s Falchion said, “ _Do you feel that presence up ahead?”_

“Chrom?” Itsuki asked.

 _“I feel it too, something so familiar.”_ Ceada added speaking from Tsubasa’s feathered lance.

The three heroes looked down the long hall, there had been many soldiers and heroes crowding the near the training yard entrance, then Itsuki saw what Chrom had been speaking of, a flash of bright red caught his eye, but quickly disappeared around the corner.

“Touma!” Itsuki cried out, as he begun to sprint down the hall, trying to dodge the other warriors in his pursuit, “I can’t believe it, Chrom, Touma is here! My friend has finally arrived in Askr!” Itsuki said reaching out and grabbing the arm of the tall red headed figure, clad all in bright crimson armor.

 _“Itsuki, wait!”_ Chrom tried to stop Itsuki but it was too late to change his mirage master’s course.

“Whooa there.” The fiery warrior said as Itsuki grabbed his arm, “The Bull is done training for this morning. If you’re looking for some practice, come back later kid.” He laughed, and brushed Itsuki off.

This wasn’t the person he was expecting to see and Itsuki stumbled back in surprise, losing his footing and hitting the floor. Tsubasa and Kiria caught up to him, and Kiria crouched down to help him up.

“Itsuki, that’s not Touma.” Kiria quietly told him, helping him to his feet.

“Hey! That wasn’t very nice of you!” Tsubasa began to confront the warrior that Itsuki had approached, “Is this how other heroes treat each other in Askr?” she scolded him, tapping her index finger into the chest of his armor.

 _“Tsubasa, I don’t think this man meant any harm by it.”_ Ceada tried to calm her mirage master down, _“There’s something very familiar about him…”_

 _“Ceada is correct, Itsuki should not have rushed in.”_ Chrom agreed, _“This place is still unknown to us.”_

 _“Well, at least the whole event was entertaining…”_ Tharja spoke up, _“Perhaps I will enjoy myself here…”_

“Chrom’s right Tsubasa,” Itsuki said as he stood up and swept the dust off his coat with the back of his hand, “I let my emotions carry me away. I wasn’t thinking. My apologies Sir. Knight.” He straightened up and bowed before the warrior.

The warrior with messy red hair, stood there staring at the three young heroes. He scratched his head and laughed, “I must have been knocked around harder then I thought this morning, that or I’m finally losing my mind” He pondered, “I could have sworn I heard Ceada’s voice.” he mumbled to himself.

“ _CAIN!_ ” Ceada cried out, “ _I remember you!”_

Cain jumped backwards, confused, “W-who said that!?” he asked looking around.

“Ooh, that might explain why we thought we saw Touma.” Tsubasa said quietly, “Our Mirages must have confused this Cain for Touma’s Cain.”

“Prince Alfonse did warn us we might run into other versions of our Mirages, and would have to explain our situation to them.” Kiria added, blushing slightly at the thought.

“We were prepared to deal with them, but I didn’t think about the mirages that belong to our friends who aren’t here in Askr.” Itsuki said, his voice heavy with disappointment.

“Stop, hold on.” Cain cut-in, waving his hand to get their attention, “Can someone please explain to me what exactly is going on?” he gave the three heroes an odd look. “Mirages?”

“I’m sorry again for the trouble we have caused, Sir. Cain.” Itsuki said when he realized how confused the hero would be. Itsuki went to bow again, but his eye lit up as a thought came to mind, “Perhaps it’s better if we show you rather then explain it.” He suggested.

“Itsuki, you know that none of us have been able to change out of our Carnage form since we have come to Askr.” Kiria told him, “How are we possibly going to show him our Mirages.”

“True, but, our Mirages have been known to manifest in the heat of battle.” Itsuki said, turning his attention back to Cain “If it’s not too much trouble,” he smiled, “I request that you fight me.”

Cain was silent, he looked from one hero to the next sizing them up, he chuckled to himself, “Well, I was just about to get some lunch, but The Bull never backs down from a challenge. Let’s make this quick.” He picked up his sword, and swung it over his shoulder. “After you kid.” He said as he gestured to Itsuki to lead the way.

The four heroes made their way out into the training yard, the afternoon sun shone through the white canvas canopy that provided shelter to this particular yard during the winter months. This training ground was one of the more popular yards as it was located in the interior of the castle, and a small group of heroes had gathered in curiosity when they noticed the well-known Altean knight walk out with the mysterious new heroes of Askr.

Itsuki took his position on the far side of the arena and withdrew his Mirage Falchion. A long rapier with a golden helix that wrapped around the handle.

 _“Itsuki, are you sure you are ready to do this?”_ Chrom’s asked from within the sword, _“This will be your first battle here is Askr.”_

“Yes, Chrom.” Iksuki whispered, raising his blade to the centre of his face, “We just need to push ourselves until you can materialize before him. Then they will understand.” He said as he swung his sword to his side with one swift motion.

Cain stood on the opposing side of the ring, rapping his fingers along the handle of his blade in a consecutive motion, watching Itsuki’s movements from the corner of his eye. He was confident that both his larger blade and his skills would make quick work of Itsuki. He kicked at the ground and smiled, “Are you sure you want to do this kid? You can still back down.” He called out.

Tsubasa and Kiria stood off the centre side of the ring. They tried their best to ignore whispered comments and jeers coming from the growing onlookers.

“You can do it Itsuki! It’s no different than fighting in the Idolasphere!” Tsubasa yelled out trying to drown out the noise of the crowd, “You’ve got this!” she cried and preformed a victory pose. Her enthusiasm and energy was not lost on the other heroes watching, they began laughing and shouting out at the new heroes.

Cain saw this distraction as an opportunity, and focused his energy to take advantage of the opening he was given. He charged in on Itsuki while his attention was still on Tsubasa and swung his sword hand down around from his shoulder and upward to Itsuki’s unguarded side when he closed the gap.

Itsuki saw the flash of red as a ray of sunlight bounced off of Cain’s armor and was able to block his assault at the last minute. He was able to defend against the first hit with ease but it was the second blow that had taken him off guard. He winced as pain shot through his arm when he had to twist his wrist unnaturally to block the second attack that came from below. Itsuki staggered to the side trying to make contact with his sword as he wildly swung back, the tip of his rapier just scraping the crimson armor on Cain’s shoulder. It took a moment for Itsuki to regain his footing as he favored his injured arm. The yard was quiet except the snickering from the spectators.

“ _Itsuki…_ ” Chrom said, “ _We would perform better if we had others on the field.”_

Itsuki closed his eyes and clutched his Falchion, “Just a bit more, Chrom, I can feel it.”

“Itsuki!” Tsubasa called out, her and Kiria rushed out to his side, “Your arm! Is it injured?”

“You need to find his weakness,” Kiria told him, “If you don’t, perhaps you should forfeit.” She suggested.

“No, I’m okay.” Itsuki lied, “I need to see this through… for us.” he said straightening his posture and positioning his feet to brace himself for Cain’s next attack.

Cain was waving at the crowd that was cheering him on, sword once again swung over his shoulder, confident and cool. He was just within earshot of the three friends and turned to address them, “You know what?” he said smiling at Itsuki, “Let’s make this interesting and we can give them a real show?” he pointed at Tsubasa and Kiria, “three against one, let’s go!” he said raising his hand to his lips and whistling, calling out to his mount.

Itsuki was stunned by this turn of events, as well as mesmerized, as he watched the chestnut coloured horse gallop up to his opponent. Cain grab the rains, securing his foot in the straps and hoisting himself up into the saddle in one swift motion causing the crowd to grow more rowdy to see the action. Cain’s mannerisms reminded Itsuki of his friend from their home-world, Touma and he couldn’t help but feel a connection to this warrior he had just met.

“Itsuki.” Cain said, he had pulled his horse up alongside the three young heroes, “Don’t pay attention to the crowd, let your actions drive them. You know what to do, you just need to focus,” He smirked and his fiery eyes quickly glanced at Tsubasa, “Lean on your friends and recognize my weaknesses!” he called out as he rode off to take his position on the other side of the arena.

“He wants to fight all three of us?” Kiria questioned, “That doesn’t seem fair.”  
 _“But it does seem fun…”_ Tharja added.

Itsuki closed his eyes and relaxed his shoulders, “It’s not about winning or losing anymore,” he smiled, “it’s about showing them what we can do!” he said with determination as he stepped forward, returning to his defensive stance.

“We trust you Itsuki,” Tsubasa said, squeezing her Mirage Feather.  
 _“Yes, just tells us what you want us to do!”_ Ceada agreed.

 _“Itsuki, I’m ready.”_ Chrom reassured his mirage master.

Itsuki nodded, “I can’t take another full on attack from Cain while he is alone on the field, and I’m not close enough to charge at him. Kiria, I need you to bait him out towards us, but don’t rush in, stay close and bide your time.” He instructed, “Tsubasa, I want you to go off on the far side of the arena to set up a flank. If the same physics apply here as our world, your lance should be effective at taking him down, just enough for me to finish him off.”

“Let’s go.” Kira coolly said as she stepped out into the arena moving like a sleek cat that was getting ready to pounce, she threw out her arms and produced her Mirage Rod, bringing the lower half close to her body and the upper half just brushing her lips like one would an intimate dance partner. A hush spread through the crowd watching as they became hypnotized by her movements and she smiled at their reaction.

Tsubasa twirled her lance up and over her head at a speed that began to produce a low to high whistle, “It’s time!” She called out springing into the air as a flash of light sped towards her. The light carried her off like a shooting star falling in the night sky. The white and gold mechanical mount, that produced a blue flame only became visible as she took her position to the side of the arena and out of reach of Cain. The feathers of her form wafting in the warm updraft making her look ethereal and other-worldly.

The crowd was in awe and captivated by the two young women, and waited with baited breath for their next actions. The arena was quiet save for the hum of Tsubasa’s mechanical mount and the flapping of the canvas canopy above as the wind picked up.

Cain lowered his sword, keeping it close to the side of his steed, he pulled lightly on the reins and shifted his weight forward giving the cue to move. As his horse crossed the ring it began to pick up speed and reach full tilt at the middle point of the arena, focused on Kiria. On his first pass he was able to make contact with the top of her Rod, swinging up his sword and then back down again knocking her forward as he rode by. His second pass came from behind Kiria hitting the lower half of her Rod, followed by the top causing her to cry out in pain.

Kiria clutched her Mirage Rod, as she caught her breath, “I’m fine… I’m ready.” she let Itsuki know.

“Good.” Itsuki smiled, “It’s time.” He lifted up his Falchion and pointed it right at Cain, “Go!” he shouted to his friends.

“Now, Tharja!” Kiria sung out, as she pulled her Mirage Rod close and smiled at Cain while she cast her spell. At that moment the manifestation of her mirage Tharja appeared. _“Do you like darkness?”_ Tharja purred as her presence intensified Kiria’s magic, pushing the spell forward. Kiria continued to hold her note as coloured lights shone out and hit their mark pushing a stunned Cain back and greatly weakening him.

“Watch this, Caeda!” Tsubasa called out, she spun her Mirage Feather over her head again and commanded her mount forward aiming for Cain’s side. Cain successfully blocked her first attack as she made contact with her lance. _“I’m with you Tsubasa!”_ Ceada cried as she appeared over Tsubasa’s shoulder and she reared up for her second hit, her lance shining with the help of Ceada’s power.

“C-ceada?” Cain cried shocked and bewildered to see his old friend in her mirage form.

Tsubasa and Ceada took advantage of Cain’s confusion, striking at an unguarded opening, dismounting the knight.

Itsuki smiled as he could feel his power grow stronger while he watched his friends make their moves. “Now’s my chance!” he shouted out as sprinted across the ring, Mirage Falchion extended at his side, _“The future is outs!”_ Chrom’s voice boomed across the arena as he sprung to life his eyes intensely glowing as he pushed his mirage master faster to his target. Itsuki felt a surge of energy as Chrom’s and his power merged and he followed through on his swing bringing the blade down on Cain, ending the fight.

Their session was over and the crowd that had been watching had roared to life, the energy and amazement of what they had all witness ripped through the training yard causing many excited fighters to dash out hoping to get a closer look at the new heroes of the order.

Itsuki smiled, it felt good to hear people cheering for him again. He looked down at Cain, who groaned and rolled over onto his back. Itsuki offered his hand to help him to his feet, and Cain happily accepted.

“Good job kid.” Cain told him, “I’m impressed how fast you were able to recover.” He added patting Itsuki’s shoulder as he put his arm around his back trying to regain his balance.

“You knew you were putting yourself at a disadvantage, didn’t you?” Itsuki asked as he supported Cain.

“heh, well, you and I aren’t that different.” Cain chuckled, “I know what it’s like to need your friends! They add to our power.” he laughed squeezing Itsuki before letting him go to retrieve his sword.

“That was incredible.” A voice in the gathered crowd said, the other heroes settled down and made room for the owner of the voice that spoke up.

“P-prince Alfonse?!” Kiria exclaimed, “You saw our fight?” she quietly asked avoiding eye contact.

“I did!” Alfonse smiled at her, “When word reached me about this little duel, I rushed right over.” he directed his attention to the group, “I was only able to catch the tail-end, but I saw your mirages and it was amazing!” he told them, “I’m looking forward to seeing something similar at the upcoming show! I’m sure when the rest of Askr hears of this, it will be a full house.”

“The show!” cried Tsubasa, turning pale “We still need to work on our performance!”

“and find a fourth member…” Kiria added looking at the group.

Alfonse blushed and laughed nervously, “That sounds like my que to leave!” he told them, “I’m sure whoever you find, you will have made the right choice.” He added as he waved goodbye, and turned to leave.

“Ah, I don’t think we have to look far.” Itsuki told his friends calmly, then walked over to Cain, “I would be honored if you joined us as our fourth member.” he told the crimson warrior, bowing deeply, “You have a performers stage presence and I think we can learn a lot from each other.” he suggested.

Cain had a blank look on his face and he scoffed, “Like I told you before kid, I’m done training for today,”

Itsuki felt his stomach drop, “I… I understand.” he managed to say, defeated.

Cain laughed, “but, The Bull never backs down from a challenge!” he said, wrapping his arm around Itsuki’s shoulder and squeezing him again. “I’ll follow your lead, just tell me what you want me to do!”

Tsubasa squealed and ran over to hug Cain, knocking him off balance, Kiria introduced herself to Cain as well.

“Let’s get started!” Itsuki told his companions happily, as the exited the arena together to embark on their new journey.

* * *

The Askr Talent Show took place without any issues. The audience laughed, they cried, but mostly laughed with the eclectic group of performers. The concert hall was packed with heroes and Askran’s alike and all of them there to get a glimpse of the Orders newest heroes and their mysterious mirages.

Kiria and Tsubasa sung a duet opening up the scene for Cain and Itsuki to reenact their earlier showdown, with a few additional moves, perhaps exaggerating their fight. In the end the four heroes came together and produced a show no one in Askr would soon forget.

Kiran put down the spoon she was using as a makeshift mirror to fiddle with her hair and let out a long sigh while picking up her menu again for the third time.

“Calm down. They’ll be here soon.” Ranulf he yawned, he had his eyes closed but he could still sense her fidgeting beside him, “There was a lot of people gathered outside of the concert hall to meet them. They’re just running late.”

Kiran slammed her fist on the table, rattling the plates and silverware, “I bet Veronica’s there!” she cried in frustration, “I know she’s making them sign autographs.” She mumbled crossing her arms.

He laughed, “Yeah, you’re probably right!”, Ranulf agreed as he gestured to their server to bring them another round, “Oh, hey, speaking of…” he reached into his satchel and pulled out a reinforced portrait sized piece of parchment and gave it to her, “this is for you.” He smiled.

“Huh?” Kiran took the harden parchment and turned it over, revealing a beautiful charcoal sketch of Kiria preforming one of her spells, Kiran gasped, “But… but how?” she asked.

“Well after you explained the process and tradition of collecting autographs, I thought I would ask around to see if I could find someone to create a portrait for you.” Ranulf explained, “Laslow mentioned Alfonse sketching pictures for Anna’s calendar or something…”

Kiran laughed, “Oh yeah! I forgot about that!”

“Well Alfonse originally turned down my request, buuut, he gave that to me before the show started today.” Ranulf said, finishing off his first drink, “I guess he must have found some inspiration between then and now!” he laughed.

Just as Kiran and Ranulf cheered their second drink the four performing heroes walk in the room. Kiran almost spit out what she had in her mouth when she saw them, but managed to choke it down before they arrived at their table.

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting. Miss, Kiran!” Tsubasa exclaimed, “There was that group of fans again that we hid from in the garden!”

“Yeah, they all wanted their own turn talking to Itsuki!” Cain laughed greeting Ranulf and taking the seat beside him.

Itsuki blushed and sat across from Cain, “I noticed that you had your fair share of fans yourself Cain.”

Tsubasa and Kiria followed suit and joined them at the table, Kiran froze when Kiria took her seat across from her and Ranulf nudged Kiran’s side encouraging her to say something while the other laughed and chatted away.

“Aaah, Kiria?” Kiran asked quietly blushing.

“Hmm?” Kiria she was in the middle of sipping her tea.

Kiran took a deep breath, “I know you must be exhausted from the show, and meeting with other heroes, and this is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but…” she froze again, and clutched the piece of parchment to her chest.

“Kiran?” Kiran asked, she smiled sweetly, “It’s all right.”

Kiran shook her head, held out the portrait for Kiria to take, “CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?” she cried out, and the room went silent with a few clangs of glassware and utensils hitting dishes.

Kiria giggled, and took the portrait from Kiran’s hands, “Of course! You do know that you’re way more famous here than I am.” she told her, as she looked down at the image she was holding, “Kiran, this is beautiful!” she gasped, “Did you create this?” she asked, staring at her portrait.

“Oh no, Alfonse sketched it out.” Kiran told her, “He would never admit it, but he is a pretty good artist and I think he’s been practicing too!” she laughed.

Kiria looked once more at the portrait, blushing. She signed it using a piece of red charcoal she was given earlier that day, “I’m going to have to talk to him about making more of these for me.” She smiled and returned the signed portrait to Kiran.

Kiran beamed with delight, “Thank you so much! I’m sure he wouldn’t mind! Just don’t let Anna find out, she will try to charge you for the work!” she told Kiria as she showed Ranulf, who was laughing at Tsubasa, who he was successfully leading on, letting her think that he could understand her mews, and meows.

“See not so hard, right? Ranulf asked Kiran, after Tsubasa figured out the prank.

“You’re right!” Kiran admitted, “OH! and Kiria told me that I was pretty famous in here Askr.” She said smugly.

“Don’t let it go to your head!” he laughed at her.

“Mmmm, do you want me to sign your hat?” she smirked, eyeing his bandana.

“Get out.” he laughed, pushing her away and finishing his drink.

“Your satchel? Oh! Oh! OR maybe your wrist bands, then you can always have a reminder of me even when you’re in battle!” Kiran laughed.

The others over hearing joined in making their own suggestions. The small group spent the rest of the evening sharing humorous stories about the many odd objects they had signed in the past, tales of star-struck fans and people they might have admired. Everyone had at least one story to share and it seemed that didn’t matter who you were, or what you did, everyone had a person in their lives that just wanted to be close to them, as well as a person they just wanted to be close to in return.

End.


End file.
